Saviour of a Swann
by Simoneipad3
Summary: Set during DMC, Elizabeth Swann is in tortuga looking to find Will, however when a man realises she is actually a girl, will Jack Sparrow be able to save her, will be Sparrabeth, contain non-con. On the journey to Isla cruces, Jack and Elizabeth will grow closer. JE


**A/N; ok so this is my first fanfic, but I have been reading them for a long time, I would really appreciate reviews, constructive criticism would be really** helpful** also.**

**WARNING: contains non-con**

**Disclaimer...nope I don't own potc or characters,** **still belongs to disney**

_This is set while Elizabeth is in Tortuga,_ searching_ for Jack__**, **__but takes a different turn, no major changes to story line._

Elizabeth Swann, dressed in brown trousers and a jacket, with her hair pulled right back. She had heard stories between the maids sometimes **about** young girls alone in Tortuga, so just for precautions she had disguised herself as a boy. She stumbled out of a crowd of drunken men who were gleaming, after successfully throwing "former commodore" into the pig sty. Elizabeth glanced pitifully at the man, he was barely recognisable. She had no other reason but to feel slightly guilty, after all she had chosen to embarrass him and go for a blacksmith instead. "What has the world done to you" she sighed, leaning over James Norrington. A large man stood behind a Woden beam observing the young lad help 'former commodore' to his feet, when he heard him whisper "Elizabeth?" Her cover was blown, she nodded and was about to leave when the man grabbed her wrists and pushed her to the ground. James stared hopelessly as Elizabeth was dragged into an alleyway by her hair. 'Why didn't I stop him' he thought to himself. James picked himself up and strolled up to the man, "Ha wa' you gonna do?" The large man laughed. James reached for his sword, realising in the process he had left in in the tavern. The bigger man laughed and with one blow of the head he was knocked to the ground. "Please don't do this" Elizabeth, would not normally allow herself to come across so weak, but she was terrified of the brute strength and size of the man. He pulled her up so she was standing and forcefully pushed his tongue into her mouth, she bit hard and screamed.

Jack sparrow and Gibbs had decided that there was no point in trying to find one hundred crewmen from a bunch of drunk squabbling Tortugans. Jack stopped in his tracks when he thought he heard someone familiar, 'no it's not, nah it can't be, no no she's safe wif the eunuch. Wait no no I sent said whelp onto Davy Jones crew.' Jack thought to himself. "Gibbs, return to the Pearl". "Cap'n?" "Aye, i won't be long" and with that Jack swaggered his usual swagger away.

"Don't strike me , you filthy whore" Elizabeth screamed as the mans large filthy palm struck her across the face, leaving a mark from his ring. 'Its over' she thought 'He will abuse me, and then kill he, no this can't be happening not to me' Elizabeth was taken out of her thoughts as the man hit her again and screamed "Focus!" He ripped off her shirt and breeches, "now we're gonna av' some fun." Elizabeth started to feel tears run down her face, she couldn't allow this to happen, she reached for her sword and threw it at him. The blade hit him in the arm before falling to the ground, leaving a bit of blood to seep through his shirt. He pulled out his gun and held it at her. BANG! Elizabeth closed her eyes and waited for the pain, but it never came, she felt to strong arms wrap a coat around her. When she opened her eyes she couldn't make much out, for the tears blurred her vision. Then it became clear the man who held the gun had a bullet in his chest, and was now lying dead on the floor. Naturally without even thinking about what she was doing, she automatically started to cuddle up to the man who was holding her, assuming it was Will, "Shh darlin' your safe now." 'Wait, did he just call me darling, she looked round and ended face to face with none other than Captain Jack Sparrow. She pushed him off and started pulling her clothes back on. Jack stood up and dragged her up with him, and before she could protest he swooped her up bride style and carried her back to the Pearl. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck, before smiling int the crook of his neck. She felt safe, she hardly knew this man, yes they were deserted together for a while, and she knew he was a good man for saving Will, but always felt he was dangerous after the look on his face when he shot Barbossa. But now, she felt completely different, he was strong and protective of her, she could see anyone who dared look at her Jack would give them a stare from hell, and each time it made her chuckle. She looked up at Jack and saw a life of freedom and the sea, 'the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, and I'm in his handsome strong, beautiful arms, no no no, I love will, I love will.' She thought before falling asleep in Jacks arms.

A/N so what do you think, I'm going to continue this, review and tell me what I should do next, how to improve, was it ok? Thanks


End file.
